Poems of the heart
by RachaelRose94
Summary: I love writing poems...here they are
1. poem 1

Rachael Bryant

Ode to the land

Your blue sky-

And many colours

Birds flying high.

Scrub lines, never ending

Dry soil-warm and soft

Native animals seen from afar

Thunder booming! Frightening!

Lightening bright and shining

Many seasons, different weather

Summer; dry and warm

Autumn; cool and pleasant

Winter; wet and rainy-

Rejuvenating the land

Spring; sunny, fresh and green

Nothing here is ever boring or bland

All the seasons put together,

Every aspect of this country.

You're strong; enough to last forever

Sometimes at peace always challenging

Always an exciting home

You're always here,

Struggling through the years

Never lasting fears.

Unpredictable weather,

Sometimes cruel, mostly helping

This great big place, many acres

Big, bold and beautiful landmarks

You're sometimes hard and trying

Always protective, stubborn

Inspiring


	2. poem 2

Rachael Bryant

**Amanzi**

It blows in the breeze on hot summer days

Its presence strange throughout the cold times

Always and forever in life it mimes

Shifting and twisting like a snake it plays

Gleaming like glass under the sun's warm rays

Up into the sky its reflection climbs

In the day's fresh air like grass dew it shines

The whispers tell all that the ripple says

And yet dark and foreboding at night time

Nature is wild and now rushes free

Its different shapes so scary, cause fright

Because those moments in the dark we see

The powerful, dangerous depths that fight

At this time we just let their bodies be

Friday, 1 May 2009


	3. poem 3

Invisible Threads

Like the deep dark depths it is invisible, surrounding slowly; you push back

It lies in wait: the hidden shadows, the love, like fear, strong and powerful,

Fleeting but secure, against the rushes and crushes

The to and fro, life again, in the mixture so loud and fast

Coming at you, coming from behind, Sides pressing in, and defences stripped

Closing all around, those hidden cracks, Bare to all, bare to the world

Senses tricked, slammed into them, down now into the dark depths

Pulled along; pushed down, Invisible forces, the forces inside

Spouting out like the branches of an old and withered willow

Finally out of the shadows, the love more strong, still pulled down, links weaker now

Here it is, the chance to shine, window small, shrinks and grows

Freedom is near, freedom has come, cracks fading, cracks near gone

Sealed and healed, left alone, left and long gone, left behind

Life is yours again, no gnarly branches, no jagged holes

Vines bringing you down, choking the life, you take hold, it's yours now

The forces inside have won now, won the race, won against those dark depths

Count out loud, count down, and remember those times; back before, before it came

Back before those frozen depths, the depths so cold, so icy cold, you're in the sun now

No longer now the voices inside, once gray and sullen very rainbow and bright

Once sank now risen your floating again, like the sun in the sky bedazzling everyone

This new place, this new time, reminds of the old times; olive branches not vines

The tangles gone, the depths and darkness and cracks too, all gone and far behind

Whole again fixed and full, your love is back, your love is shining, bright and beautiful.


	4. poem 4

There in a place

I rest with grace

The sun shining down

and like a fire, heats my space

Here my thoughts I gather in peace

The serenity calming and soothing my troubles

Like a flowing creek

Smoothing the jagged edges of rocks

No one comes for this is mine

Not friends, not family

Though the birds still have the power

To screech like the tires of a car

when the brakes are pulled fast

Breaking the harmony

When a cool breeze blows like the air conditioner

My sun still shines as bright as a light

Giving all a blanket of heat

Level with the trees towering over the fields

as a sky scraper towers over a city

I can see far, as far as others below can see with binoculars

Now it is gone with a truck and packing boxes

Leaving behind all of my land and life

Far, far away across many miles

Sadness for my place left all alone

It still stands by itself

With no love or care

Left behind but not forgotten

Maybe one day I'll be back

To share again my thoughts and life

My love for the place where I grew up

Though I long for it to be my home again

So I am free to roam the paddocks

I know that will never happen

So visits there will have to do

Though they are rare

It is there, always a part of me

Long in the past

But present in my memories

Never forgotten


	5. poem 5

_Trees_

(By: Rachael Bryant)

One day I saw some trees,

What fine trees they were.

These beautiful trees were all different,

Yet somehow all the same.

The first one was tall and twiggy,

A brilliant brown it was.

The second one was just as grand,

Bright-green and bushy.

The third one now it was strange,

Short and stubby-close to the ground.

The fourth one was my favourite,

Tall and bushy-twiggy and wide.

This line of trees oh so magnificent,

Made me stop and think.

How we humans are just like trees,

all different yet somehow all the same.


End file.
